narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Kageoni Yamashita
Kageoni Yamashita (かげおに山下, Yamashita Kageoni) is an ANBU BLACK OPS member of Konohagakure's Yamashita clan. Though lost, Kageoni finds himself making a lot of friends day by day. Going on many missions with his team, visiting new places, growing up to be a strong man, protecting others. Background A beautiful woman from Sunagakure and a handsome man had given birth to Kageoni after giving birth to two other male children. After Kageoni was born, about 16 minutes later, his twin sister, Satsuki was born. About a year after, his little brother, Ken'ichi was born. Not even 4 years later, his mom and dad had been killed by some rogue ninja, who had ambushed them. His older brother Yami, took care of Kageoni, Satsuki, and Kenichi after hearing the news. They didn't have a home for a few years, until they were eventually taken in by Hiruzen Sarutobi. Kageoni entered the academy at the age of 10, and graduated a year later at the age of 11. Personality Kageoni is a determined and brave man; he has a difficult time accepting failure. He isn't one to give up super easily over the biggest and smallest things. Most of the time, if Kageoni makes any mistakes, he feels really bad about it. He is a kind-hearted man, who believes there should be peace in the world, and no fighting between lands. Appearance Kageoni is fair-skinned, with bright red eyes. His hair is a dark shade of red. He is about the same height as Kakashi Hatake, just a bit shorter than him. In Part I, he is seen wearing the standard Anbu Black Ops uniform at all times.The Anbu Uniform consists of an animal-like mask, to conceal his identity, a steel grey flak jacket that comes with steal gauntlets and seems to be fastened with a zipper, an interwoven band near the stomach, and two straps over the shoulders. In Part II, he is seen wearing the Anbu uniform again, but not at all times. This time without the mask to conceal his identity. Sometimes he is shown wearing a sleeveless hoodie like top, with black pants. He doesn't really change his appearance further from then on. However, his next change is in The Last, movie. Other than that, he stays the same. Abilities Ninjutsu Kageoni was always further behind in Ninjutsu than his older brother Yami. He went too far the one day, just to be better than him. Over time he got better at Ninjutsu, and to this day he is really good at it. He learned how to use Rasengan at about the age of 15. He doesn't use his Rasengan very often, since it isn't his best jutsu. Taijutsu This was one of Kageoni's weakest type of Jutsu as a kid. When he met Might Guy, He was amazed at how good at Taijutsu he was. He asked Guy if he could maybe train him to be good at Taijutsu. Now Kageoni is actually really good at Taijutsu, but not as good as he is at Ninjutsu. Kageoni knows how to open two of the Eight Gates, but will only open them in times of desperation. Summoning Kageoni is able to summon a snake named Ahmya; he summons him during battle, to poison his enemies making them weaker, giving Kageoni an advantage during battle. Dōjutsu - Senjutsu - Stats Part I - Chūnin Exam Arc - Invasion of Konoha Arc - Part II - Category:DRAFT Category:Male